


Closer Still

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: mix & match [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could there ever be enough time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Still

“Did you know your face is my favorite?” Knees on either side of his hips, Donghae pecks Kyuhyun's cheek. Because it’s for him, Kyuhyun dredges up a small smile. They have so little time. Again. “Did you know your voice is my favorite?” Other cheek. Bigger smile. _Can’t help that you make me happy. You make all this trouble worth it._ “Did you know your laugh is my favorite?” Forehead. Kyuhyun squeezes his hand and lays his calf over Donghae’s ankle as well, trying so, so hard not to think about the time. “Did you know your hugs are my favorite?” Tip of his nose.

Not succeeding yet. _This pillow’s like a rock, too._ Shifting around doesn’t help, so Kyuhyun lets out a deep breath. At least he won’t fall asleep. “Hyung...”

“Mm?” Donghae tilts his head to the side and most of Kyuhyun wants to say something biting, change the mood, but he _can’t_. The smaller, louder, aching part of him wins.

“If you steal all the good lines, I'll only have cheesy ones for you.” That’s close enough to an excuse for Kyuhyun. Any will do.

Still full of energy somehow, Donghae presses their foreheads together. “Try me,” he says with mischief written all over his face, or what Kyuhyun can see of it. _Challenge accepted._

“Did you know that I miss you a little bit every moment?” Kyuhyun says with all the sincerity he can muster that doesn’t involve being pissed off at this granite slab of a pillow.

“Only a little bit?” Donghae says with amusement. Snorting out a laugh, Kyuhyun takes the opportunity to grab Donghae’s ass, which gets him the smirk he expects. Hey, only his _words_ have to be romantic, right? Speaking of which.

“Did you know- that I count how many days are left until I can kiss you next?” He didn’t mean to sound so choked up about it, really, he didn’t. Too bad it came out that way anyway.

“Can't deprive you now,” Donghae murmurs in that heart-melting tone of his, stroking his thumb over Kyuhyun's jaw as his lips press against Kyuhyun's, once, twice, three times before he pulls away, grinning.

“Did you know you're all mine?” Kyuhyun says, softer than before. Not only his voice, even, but his eyes, too. He can feel that certain tension in his forehead and his cheeks, but a good tension, one that makes the soppy expression that Donghae loves ridiculously and glows right back at him. Softness suits him. _I wish I could always make **you** happy. Every single moment._

“That one, I already knew,” Donghae replies, leaning in for another taste.


End file.
